


For Better, For Worse

by BD_Z



Series: Till Death Do Us Start [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD_Z/pseuds/BD_Z
Summary: Beetlejuice and Lydia fight far too often but it is not because they hate each other. Sometimes being married to your best friend is not all it's cracked up to be. So much for the whole "Green Card" thing.





	For Better, For Worse

They fought. Oh, they fought almost every day, and Lydia was sick of having to walk into a room with four sets of eyes watching her to see if she would take out the excess rage in a tantrum just like the demon - turned ghost - turned whatever the fuck he was now.

She hated it.

This marriage thing was bullshit, and it was all his fault.

Okay, No, maybe not all his fault. Lydia could readily recognize that she too shared her portion of the blame. 

At least she could admit to that and they did try to make the best out of the arrangement. Beetlejuice stuck to his basement bedroom, occasionally visiting her upstairs once the ’rents were out for the night. Just like when they ran the house, it was fun and games. Those moments reminded her how good it felt to have a real friend during the hardest time of her life. And just like back then, she was glad to give something back to him. She just wanted to make things right when she accepted his proposal, even if it was the only way to get him to stop being such a prick. 

He was disgusting in every way, but he was her friend and the most lonely person she had ever met. She never had a relationship before that fateful day. Now, because she tied the knot with a filthy demon, this farce was as close as she would come to one while she lived in this God awful existence. 

Their emotions were chaotic, unbalanced - unhinged if you asked Delia. What did they expect? What did she expect?

The changes were unsettling; each sweet moment left her in a fog of uncertainty while simultaneously leaving an ethereal tingle to run over the surface of her flesh. Something told her that accepting this marriage had more than turned her head and heart away from potential suitors. Lately, the more time she stayed next to him, living with him and being even verbally close increased this weird bond thing that, for a lack of better words, freaked her out.

Thus the fighting. 

Today, well, today's fight was nothing Lydia had control over. She had to start her first term at college. Something she knew Beetlejuice was not ready for as he had her to himself for the last few months. 

She wasn't sure she was ready either. It felt too soon. They were still getting used to the changes and shifts in their bizarre friendship. The changes in her life that continued to force her through the passage of time since her mother's death. High school was over; She grew up. This should be the time of her life, but ever the woeful creature doomed to live in an eternity of death meets life then marries death, she lamented the situation and her place in the world.

The only time she felt heard, seen, and appreciated was when she hung out with Beej. Which was confusing enough with this growing and burning need to be closer to the ghost with the Most Childish Personality. Times like today only seemed to solidify that title. He was being a petulant baby. Worse than any sort of brat she had been to her parents. 

She was tempted to push him off a roof again.

Once she finished her third time of reading over the acceptance papers and class itinerary, her beloved husband entered her bedroom. 

”Alright!” BJ’s voice ricocheted off the walls shaking her desk and all the nicknacks that decorated her bedroom. Lydia threw him a well-practiced glare at his outburst forcing him to check himself if he wanted to keep talking. Taking a Delia moment, he centered himself, similar to how her stepmother would when she needed an “aura tune-up.”

Before he could continue, Lydia preempted his brewing tirade. 

“Beej, I’m not in the mood to start another argument. It’s already too late to back out, and no matter how stupid Sororities are, I really need you to support me on this one.”

“You didn’t let me say anything?!” He shouted then centered himself again to which Lydia could only smirk at his attempts at self-control. He was learning. 

“Alright, now this whole college thing has me freaked, sue me. But Lyds, a Sorority? Why? That’s just so ... not you.”

Exasperated, Lydia rolled her eyes before throwing him her best ‘No, Shit?’- Look. 

“Face it, Babes, these girls are just gonna try and change ya. Just watch! Before a month is out, they will have ya singin' kumbaya and fucking frat boys.”

The thought of jumping into bed with a frat boy gave her a bad case of nausea, forcing her to abandon her desk and papers. She crossed her arms over her body to cover her anxiety with a front of aggression as per usual. 

She faced him headlong. At least she knew what she was getting into this time. The old jealousy game was starting to get old but with each round with this particular argument, she was getting better at taking the upper hand.

“What makes you think I’d be interested? In case you haven’t noticed, this whole faithful bullshit goes both ways. I can’t betray you if I wanted to anyway.”

Incredulously, Beej threw his hand in the air and stomped closer to her, trying his best to appear larger than usual over her frail and petite form. He reminded her of a gorilla displaying his masculine dominance. 

“You pushed me off a roof! You killed me on our wedding day! How do I know you won’t just stab me in the back again the moment the opportunity arises.”

Board with this display, she sighed and gave him a devilish little snarl, “It’s not backstabbing if it comes from the front. Now stop trying to intimidate me. It won’t work.”

Growling, Bj grabbed his head and turned on the spot which only succeeded in pulling a derisive snort from Lydia. Ok, so this wasn't jealousy. It was trust but it didn't hurt to quell the potential for another insecurity fueled fall out. 

”Look. I never said you couldn't visit and we have an eternity to drive each other crazy, but I need to do this no matter how dumb it may seem.”

”You really think you'd be better off without me?” wounded eyes found hers to which she sighed and took his hand with hers.

She guided him to sit at the edge of her bed, trying her damnedest to ignore the tingle that radiated across her skin in pleasant flutters. As if butterflies and moths chose that moment to fan the wings against the tiny hairs on her arms and beyond.

”I never said I would be better off, ” Lydia said as they sat side by side. ”BJ, I didn't ask for this… Marriage thing. You wanted to live, and I wanted to make things right for everyone, including you. No matter how much I would rather stay here and cause havoc and scare pizza guys shitless, I need to figure out if these weird tingle things are part of the terms of being married to a dead guy or…”

A pit began to form in Lydia’s gut as she realized the truth of the unspoken words. His expectant, wide-eyed expression caused yet another flutter. He was looking at her as if she were about to grant him a wish. Like she was a djinn with the power to change his afterlife. Did she really have that much power over him?

”Or what, Lydia?” He asked. His voice somehow different.

Her mind battled on her next move though she knew that in accordance to time honored traditions, for better or worse. It was time to bite the bullet, she told herself. Her heart battled against her resolve by skipping at the sudden maturity and serious tone in his voice.

”or… If - if I'm starting to have feelings..”

Lydia felt like her cheat was going to explode when his expression dropped into one of shock. Her mind quickly filling in the blanks that were left unspoken. 

She freaked him out. Grossed him out. She somehow took it too far. He doesn’t feel the same way at all and all he ever saw her as a friend who he was legally allowed to screw. 

“You know what? Forget I said anything. I’m just gonna -“

Warm and firm hands grabbed her face turning it back toward the ghost who planted his lips directly onto hers without a second thought.

A squeal became trapped in her throat by the sudden change in position; Beej had somehow managed to pin her to the mattress beneath him while he continued to assault her mouth. 

Horrified and at the same time tingling with those feathery mothy wings that surged all over, she could feel her face burn the moment his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Her hands remained on his shoulders, unable to process unable to return the kiss. She just let him devour her with an intense need while settling into the feel of his hands as they finally left her face to land on her tiny waist.

Her own hands finally decided to make a move by sliding to his chest and shoving him back just enough for him to look down at her. She observed for any hint of anger. For any clue about what he was even thinking. Then he smiled.

Sweet, cocky, and insecure at the same time. Not one word passed those smirking lips as he waited for her to make the first move.

“Okay,” she drawled out. “That happened.”

“Fuck yeah it did. God, that so good.” 

Thrown off by his exuberance, Lydia could only laugh. With a roll of her eyes, she reached up to cup his cheeks to study his face. Surprisingly, he allowed it. Closing his eyes, he whimpered while his young wife caressed his facial hair and running her thumbs over the lips.

The flutters began again causing her to try something that surprised even her. She lifted her head off the bed, closing the distance between them and placed a soft kiss to the lips of the ghost.

Experimentally she reached her hands behind his neck to pull him down on her to which he obligingly shifted so as not crush her. The bulk of his weight resting beside her on the mattress, she realized that he was giving her the option to either roll away or entwined herself into him. She chose neither as her kisses were her primary focus.

Lost in her exploration and the happy tingles, Lydia didn't protest when Beej’s hand slid down her hip to her thigh nor did she react when his mouth slipped from hers to press a gentle nibbled on her jawline and neck. He gripped her body close and rolled over so that she on top of him. 

He let out a sound of pleasure at this at which Lydia giggled. She pulled back just enough to look at the moment, bliss on his face before his eyes snapped open.

”Fuck.” Beej said with a breathlessness she hadn't expected. 

”That bad, huh?” she teased while her lips slowly curled up. She felt his hand slid up till cold fingers cupped her rear. Her eyes shot open, attempting to wiggle out of that touch only to find herself pinned under his body once again.

”Best I've ever had, Lyds.” He cackled at her panicked expression. 

”Just because I kissed you…”

”’ I'm not ready to sleep with you, you disgusting creep.’ Yeah, I know, but you can't blame a guy for coppin’ a feel on his wife.”

Lydia narrowed her gaze on him distrustfully while he watched her with a lustful expression that no doubt hid all sorts of salacious thoughts about what would come next in their relationship.

”This is exactly why I need to get out of here.” She laughed at his dramatic shift from gloating to pouting. 

As Beetlejuice was about to dip down and show her that he was not about to let her forget how good kissing was, there came a knock at her door. 

Beetlejuice scrambled off her so fast he hit the floor. 

”Lydia? Is everything alright in there?” Delia called out. ”Now, normally, I would respect your privacy, but I am going to come in. Please be decent.” The last words were whispered, but they hear them.

As Delia opened the door, Lydia had returned to a seated position while the ghost sat cross-legged on the floor like a good little puppy. 

Delia was hesitant to comment on the mess of lipstick on the ghost’s face. She became visibly perplexed as she gave Lydia a once over from head to toe yet still unable to comments.

“Ok. Well, yes, your father wanted me to let you know that we were able to set aside time to help you with this… Rush thing.” 

Lydia could see right through the false perkiness of her stepmother, so in return, she turned on her smile like a 1k watt lightbulb and chirped right back.

“That would be wonderful, Delia. Thank you. I’ll get right onto getting my bags ready. Now if you don’t mind, my husband and I need to finish our fight. Bye.” She wiggles and waved her finger at Delia till the woman groaned with frustration at Lydia’s ‘immature’ behavior. 

As the door closed, Beetlejuice looked up to Lydia with begging and pathetic eyes. 

“Oh, great. Now you are gonna use cute against me. I think I liked it better when you threatened to kill people.” 

Beetlejuice only smiled brightly with his face covered in Lydia’s lipstick. She figured out why a second later when she turned and saw herself in the mirror. Mortified, Lydia jumped to her feet and stood in front of her vanity. The messed lipstick and hair was one this but….

“How the hell did you give me a hickey?”


End file.
